Meri Jaan Hai Tu
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: Duo Based! How two freinds complement each other in every term and aspect proving "Meri Jaan Hai Tu" for each other. Pre-Birhtday Gift for Abhijeet lovers...based on Aditya Sir's Birthday. Hope Duo Lovers like it. Plz R&R![(ONE-SHOT)COMPLETED]


**A/N: Heyoo….M back with a Duo Dose….Dedicated to all Duo Lovers. Hope you people like it.**

 **Duo OS on special demand by my Friend. A random OS and also wishing our dear SrInspector Abhijeet a happy Birthday…. :D**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Sunday Morning….**_

A Sunday is certainly a relaxing day in the life of a CID officer. Though, no matter what, they have to leave their Sunday plans and go investigating a case, if any.

But….Today! …today it seemed relaxed. The senior officer of CID, the sharp shooter **Insp Abhijeet** was sleeping peacefully. He woke up startled on his phone ring. He checked the clock, it showed 7:15 am. He knew who the caller could be. He swiped his thumb and attend the call…

" _Haan Daya, bol! Phir se koi case!"_

 _._

" _Kya yaar….ye AC P sir bhi na…..chain se sone bhi nahi dete. Acha, theek hai, main taiyaar hota hoon. Tu aaja!"_

 _._

HE sighed and cut the call. He thought….

" _kya yaar! Aaj ke din bhi no chuttii! Ek toh ye sab log bhul gaye ki aaj kya hai, upar se ab us club mein jaake is Raka ki gang ko pakdo! Huhh! Khair, taiyar hota hoon."_

HE rushed into the washroom , took a quick shower and got ready. Took his gun, badge and other things. Then checked the watch, it said 7:45 am …..

Abhijeet'sPOV: _Abhi toh time hai, coffee bana leta hoon. "_

Thinking so , he moved into the kitchen preparing coffee for himself. After 10 minutes, the doorbell ring. He moved to open the door. Daya entered in….

Daya- Good Morning Boss!

Abhijeet- Good Morning Daya! Acha ye batao, hume jaana kahan hai?

Daya- Hume the Ace Club jaana hai boss! Mere khabri ne bataya ki ye Raka wahin milega apne aadmiyon se.

Abhijeet- Acha chalo! Waise tum kuch bhul toh nahi rahe na? (he glanced at him)

Daya- Nahi na Boss! Ab chalo na…ye case jaldi khatam karte hain.

Abhijeet- haan chalo!

They left after 5 minutes.

.

.

 _ **2 hours Later….**_

They had reached to a place. It was completely different from a club. Abhijeet, who had fallen asleep in the car, woke up to find himself alone in the car. He moved out of the car…..

" _Daya…..Daya…..kahan ho tum?"_

 _._

He looked all around but didn't find Daya anywhere. He moved around and found a building at a distance. At the same time, a car to came there. HE stopped them and asked about the building. They told that it was a hotel. Abhijeet sat inside the car and drove towards the hotel. The hotel seemed calmed….it was _**Hotel Paradise.**_ He climbed up the stairs and found it all pitch dark. He thought …

" _Ye Daya kahan ja sakta hain…..kahin wo kisi musibat mein toh nahi(_ sweat drops were clearly visible on his forehead, he wiped them…..) _nahi…dekhta hoon. Yahan toh yahi ek hotel hain…..yahin aas paas hoga."_

He moved forward…..

" _Daya…..kahan ho tum? "_

.

He moved forward but still didn't find anyone. He moved into a corridor which led him to a big hall. As he stepped inside…he looked around and suddenly the lights were turned on. Abhijeet seemed surprised….

.

He looked around and found the whole hall decorated with lights and there were his and Daya's pictures all around…..all the happy and sad moments clicked together. Abhijeet knew that Daya was somewhere near…..He called him again….

" _Daya, kahan ho tum? Main jaanta hoon tum yahin ho, isliye ab bahar aa jao."_

 _._

Daya came inside the hall and hugged his buddy…

" _Happy Birthday Boss! "_

Abhijeet parted the hug and looked at him….

Abhijeet- Tumhe yaad tha ? Mujhe laga ki tum bhi bhool gaye.

Daya(smiles)- Main tumhara janamdin kaise bhul sakta hoon Abhijeet! Mere liye toh ye din bahut khaas hai.

Abhijeet(Smiles)-Achcha….toh tumne subah bahana kyun banaya. Pata hai main kitna pareshan ho gaya tha.

Daya(Smiles)- Tumhe surprise dena tha Boss, isliye jhooth bola! But tum toh mujhe dhundhte hue yahan aa hi gaye.

Abhijeet(holds his hand)- tumhe ache se jaanta hoon. Mujhe pata that um mujhe yahin miloge. Lekin ye sab kya hai?

He looked around glancing at their pictures. Daya smiled and kept his hand on his shoulder….

Daya- Boss! Ye wo pal hain jinhe main har roz taaza karta hoon…meri zindagi ke behetareen pal hain ye. Aur tum mere sabse azeez dost. Tumhare liye itna toh banta hai na!

Abhijeet(Smiles with teary eyes)- Sach mein Daya, main bahut khushnaseeb hu kit um mere dost ho, varna na jaane kya hota mera. Sab kuch toh bhool hi baitha tha.

Daya- Boss! Ab tum kya leke baith gaye. Agar kuch bhula hua yaad na aaye, toh hume nayi yaadein banani chahiye. Aur dekho, humne kitne achi yaadein banayi hain. (he spoke looking at the pictures around)

Abhijeet- Haan Daya, bahut hi khubsurat yaadein hain yeh….thank you…..mujhe ye sab phir se dikhane ke liye…ye yaadein taza karne ke liye.

Daya (smiles)- Anytime and anything for you Boss…..Khushnaseeb hote hain wo jinka tumhare jaisa dost hota hai….aur main unmein se ek hoon.

Abhijeet(smiles)- Unme se main bhi ek hoon Daya, afterall tum mere dost ho.

Both the buddies shared a laugh and hugged each other. Daya then led him to the table where there was a cake kept. It was written….

" _Happy Birthday Boss! "_

Abhijeet smiled and cut the cake and they both fed each other. And sat down remembering the special moments of their life in and out of CID completing each other in terms of friendship, promising that they'll be with each other, no matter what…..proving the phrase " _ **Meri Jaan Hai Tu"**_ for each other.

 **A/N: Okay here I end…..**

 **Hope Duo Lovers like it….**

 **Puja…..I hope you like it….do lemme know.**

 **Please Read and Review.**

 **Take care!**


End file.
